hawaii_fiveofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Alex O'Loughlin
Alex O'Loughlin (24 augustus 1976) is een Australische actuer die commandant Steve McGarrett uitbeeld in Hawaii Five-O. Leven en carrière O'Loughlin werd geboren als Alexander O'Lachlan in Sydney, Australië, van Ierse en Schotse afkomst. Hij werd opgeleid aan de Macquarie Primary School, waar zijn jongere zus Jennifer ook studeerde. Zijn geboortejaar is, afwisselend, gegeven als 1974, 1975 en 1978. Zijn vader is leraar natuurkunde en astronomie in Sydney en zijn moeder is verpleegster. O'Loughlin leed aan astma, ADHD of ADD en OCD toen hij nog een jongen was. Hij wilde straaljagerpiloot worden, maar werd door zijn leraar verteld dat dit onwaarschijnlijk was vanwege zijn astma. Dit was een pijnlijke herinnering voor hem die onlangs de reactie opriep: "Leer kinderen altijd om naar de sterren te reiken". Hij was een fan van heavy metal en Monkey. Verkleden met items uit een oude kofferbak was een van zijn favoriete bezigheden. School was een voortdurende strijd, veroorzaakt door leermoeilijkheden die werden verergerd door ADHD en OCD, en hij verliet school toen hij 14 jaar was, waarna hij banen in een breed scala van gebieden had. Hij schreef zich in 1999 in bij het National Institute of Dramatic Art (NIDA) in Sydney, Australië. Ondanks een uitdagend eerste jaar studeerde hij af aan NIDA in juni 2002 na het voltooien van een 3-jarige fulltime Bachelor of Dramatic Art-programma. Over zijn tatoeages: O'Loughlin is aanzienlijk geïnkt. In een rapportage op buddytv.com stond destijds dat hij "op elke onderarm, op elke schouder, op zijn rechter tepel en op zijn onderrug" was geïnkt.n Hij heeft extra tijdelijke tatoeages toegevoegd voor sommige rollen en heeft deze voor anderen afgedekt. Trivia * Werd ooit beschouwd als een mogelijke kandidaat om James Bond te spelen * Viert zijn verjaardag op 24 augustus, waardoor hij een dag jonger is dan Scott Caan/Danny Williams * Speelde een gastrol in het andere CBS-misdaaddrama, 'Criminal Minds' in de aflevering seizoen 4 'The Big Wheel', waarin hij de door OCS geraakte seriemoordenaar Vincent Rowlings speelde * Is een orgaan donor. * Heeft 2 kinderen, een 18-jarige en een 2-jarige * Houdt van de show 'So you think you can Dance'. * Het werd gebruikt als Alias van Mick St. John om naar Hawaï te gaan, daarna was Mick St. John de naam van zijn personage in Moonlight tijdens de h50-aflevering Fire Will Never Say that It Has Had Enough. * Houdt van motorfietsen, rotsklimmen, muziek en gitaar spelen. * Was een fan van de heavy metal bad Iron Maiden als kind * Zijn ouders zijn gescheiden toen hij 2 jaar oud was. Hij werd geboren in de stad Canberra maar groeide op in Sydney. Vanaf de leeftijd van 10 jaar pendelde hij tussen de twee steden om tijd door te brengen met beide ouders. * Zijn achternaam wordt uitgesproken als "O-lock-lin". Filmografie TV Show: * 2003: White Collar Blue '- Ian Mack * 2005: '''Mary Bryant '- William 'Will' Bryant * 2007: '''The Shield - Kevin Hiatt * 2007 - 2008: Moonlight - Mick St. John * 2009: Criminal Minds - Vincent * 2009 - 2010: Three Rivers '''- Dr. Andy Yablonski * 2010 - : Hawaii Five-O - Steve McGarrett ''TV Film:'' * 2004: 'BlackJack: Sweet Science '- Luke Anderson ''Film:'' * 2004: 'Oyster Farmer '- Jack Flange * 2005: '''Man-Thing - Fraser * 2005: Feed '''- Michael Carter * 2006: '''The Holiday - Kissing Couple * 2007: The Invisible - Marcus Bohem * 2007: August Rush '''- Marshall * 2009: '''Whiteout - Russell Haden * 2010: The Back-up Plan - Stan